Y ahora, todos juntos
by Aitnac
Summary: La primera travesura de los merodeadores.


**Y ahora, todos juntos.**

**_by Aitnac. _**

**Uno.**

Lo que nunca habría pensado Sirius en once años de existencia es que Hogwarts podría ser aburrido. Pero lo cierto es que lo era. Hogwarts le aburría más que las comidas familiares de los domingos, más que las canciones de Celestina Warbeck, más que su prima Narcissa. Hogwarts era El Aburrimiento. Llevaba casi dos meses en el colegio y lo que en principio pensó que sería una fiesta continua lejos de casa pronto se había transformado en clase y deberes y más clases y más deberes que Sirius acababa en media hora y después... nada. Encima le habían tocado unos compañeros de habitación que eran retrasados mentales. Tenían sus propios nombres pero Sirius los había bautizado a los tres días de empezar el curso: _Cuatrojos_, _Ratonejo_ y _Mudito_. _Cuatrojos_ y _Ratonejo_ parecía que habían hecho buenas migas, más por parte del segundo que del primero, y hablaban sobre los comics de _Martin Miggs, el muggle chiflado_ y _Mudito_... pasaba demasiado tiempo leyendo y cuando no leía decía cosas como "_¿me pasas la mermelada, por favor?, gracias_".

Tarados.

Todos ellos.

Pero allí estaba Sirius, en Hogwarts, dos días antes de Halloween, mortalmente aburrido, tumbado en su cama del dormitorio de los chicos. Fue entonces cuando _Cuatrojos_ entró en la habitación y Sirius, por dar conversación, dijo

"Me aburro, Potter"

**Dos.**

Lo que nadie pensaría al ver a James Potter con once años es que estaba ante una mente criminal en potencia. Criminal en el sentido en el que un preadolescente puede ser criminal. Lo que nadie pensaba viendo aquellas gafitas y el pelo desordenado y la sonrisa de niño bueno era en la tia Ethel cayéndose de culo porque "alguien" le había quitado la silla de golpe durante la cena de Navidad, en el abuelo Henry buscando su dentadura por toda la casa para encontrar al perro con ella puesta o en el primo Gregory con el pelo verde tras salir de la ducha. Ese tipo de cosas. Después se descubría que James sujetaba la silla de tia Ethel, que tenía marcas de mordeduras del perro y que su manos estaban sospechosamente tintadas de verde. La gente se quedaba estupefacta antes esta revelación y al chaval casi le hacía más gracia ver sus caras que la broma en si.

James supo que había encontrado su alma gemela la tarde en que entró en el dormitorio de los chicos y ante el "_Me aburro, Potter_" que le soltó a bocajarro un desganado Black respondió:

"Podríamos encantar los postres de los Slytherin en el banquete de Halloween con un encantamiento estornudador..."

y Sirius, lejos de extrañarse, le puso una sonrisa perruna.

**Tres.**

Lo que nadie pensaba de Peter Pettigrew era que tras el chico asustadizo, tímido y algo atontado de once años se escondía un auténtico merodeador. En el sentido más literal de la palabra, esto es: _aquel que vaga por las inmediaciones de un lugar generalmente con malos fines_. No es que los fines de Peter fuesen necesariamente malos, sino más bien... alimenticios. El pequeño Pettigrew supo donde estaba la cocina de Hogwarts y supo camelarse a los elfos para que le dieran chocolatinas el segundo día de su estancia en el colegio. Sus tripas le impulsaron a ello. No es que fuera malo.

Lo que no sabía Peter es que sus merodeos algún día servirían para algo. En concreto, no sabía que servirían para que interrumpiese una conversación a media voz entre James y Black la noche antes de Halloween en el dormitorio de los chicos. No pudo evitar oírla. Pero tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su valentía para decir:

"Perdonad er... no me podido evitar oír vuestro problema y el caso es que..., es que... yo se como entrar a las cocinas para encantar los postres"

James puso unos ojos como platos.

**Bom, bom, bom, bompa, bom.**

Fue un éxito. Dumbledore dio su discurso tradicional de Halloween y anunció que se acercaban los postres. Aparecieron sobre la mesa. Tartas de calabaza, flanes de queso todavía calientes, trescientos sabores distintos de chocolates, plumas de azucar, meigas fritas... lo atacaron todo sin dudar. El primer estornudo fue de Severus Snape, para regocijo de Sirius quien le había bautizado como _Quejicus_, por su tendencia a chivarse en clase de Pociones. Después le siguieron los que estaban sentados a su lado. Y los de al lado de los de al lado. Y los de enfrente. Y los del otro extremo de la mesa. Y pronto todo los Slytherin estaban estornudando como si la vida les fuese en ello. Y ninguno podía parar. El comedor se convirtió en un caos. Los profesores reaccionaron echándose las manos a la cabeza. Los Ravenclaw analizaban sus platos cuidadosemente. Los Hufflepaf estaban atónitos. Los Gryffindor disimulaban sus sonrisas y señalaban. Sirius, James y Peter eran los únicos en todo el comedor que reían a mandíbula batiente. Remus, aunque nadie lo notaba, se reía tras aquella naríz que ya era enorme con once años. La broma le había parecido burda pero ver al envarado Profesor Bursnell, el jefe de la casa Slytherin, gritar a su prefecto:

"¡por merlín, señor Howshaw, deje de estornudar y ponga orden YA!"

era hilarante.

**Y cuatro.**

Lo que nadie, ni Sirius, ni James, ni Peter esperaban fue que cuando aquella noche la profesora McGonagall en persona se personó en el dormitorio de los chicos Gryffindor de primer curso y exigió saber, aunque ya lo sospechaba, si ellos eran los causantes del caos en el festín de Halloween se oyese, desde el fondo de la habitación, la vocecita de Remus Lupin, que con sus mejores ademanes de muchacho bien educado y con su cara más seria y responsable dijo:

"No han podido ser ellos profesora, han estado toda la tarde conmigo en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de Transformaciones".

Minerva McGonagall tuvo que creer a su mejor alumno en veinte años. Nunca vio, porque ya había salido de la habitación para entonces, que cuando todos miraron a Remus una vez que ella cerró la puerta, a este le brillaban los ojos con picardía debajo de un flequillo insolente.

fin.


End file.
